Midnight Encounter
by NotCrazyJustCreativelyInsane
Summary: Edmund knows something is going on with Peter. When he investigate, it turns into a life-or-death struggle.


**Here's a small one for ya. Enjoy.**

* * *

He could tell from the growing bags under his eyes. Peter was not sleeping well. Why, he could not say. But he intended to find out. Tonight. So Edmund donned a cloak and snuck out of his quarters some time after midnight. It was not easy, as he was almost speared three times. But the guards managed to stay their weapons before impaling their king. Edmund smiled to show no harm done before continuing on his way to his brother's room.

He quietly opened the door, slipping inside once it was wide enough for his thin frame. He closed the door back slowly to insure it would not creak or squeak. Edmund seated himself in the corner of the room. Dressed in black, the boy was easily concealed from view unless one shown light in that certain corner.

Once settled, Edmund fingered the dagger he always kept on his person. Even as he slept, he kept it at arm's length on his nightstand. Just in case.

A vigilant lookout ended as Edmund's eyelids grew heavy. He fought to keep them open, for Peter's sake, but eventually succumbed to the inviting darkness.

He felt as though he was only asleep but a few moments - although it might have been hours - when he was awakened to a strangled shout of horror. All thoughts of drowsiness were abandoned as Edmund leapt to his feet. At first he didn't see anything. Rather, he heard it first. Following Peter's simi-awake gaze, he saw a beautiful woman with flaming hair in the moonlight slivers. She was singing an enchanting melody. Edmund's head started fogging over. He couldn't think straight. He was being drawn to her. He couldn't for the life of him remember what he was doing before, though he was fairly sure it was something.

Before he could blink, the woman's gaze snapped from Peter to him. Cold, dead eyes locked on him. Her singing stopped as she seemed to snarl.

As the singing stopped, so did the enchantment, for that's what it was. A heavy cloud descended from Edmund's brain. With a jolt, he remembered his purpose there. He also realized what the creature was. An empuse. A bloodthirsty man eater, if he remembered correctly, that seduced young men as they slept. And it was targeting his brother. _My brother. Well, not if I have any say about it,_ he resolved. He didn't have a chance to think much more than this as the creature lunged straight for him. He quickly sidestepped her attack. She hit the floor with a hollow thud. She leapt to her feet, then fell back to the ground in a crumbled heap. In the split second she was down, Edmund had brandished his dagger and threw it with swiftness and accuracy straight at the empuse's head. It hit true of its mark, ending the creature. Edmund stared down at the thing, regaining his breath. The boy walked slowly towards it to retrieve the knife. He prodded it with one booted foot. Dead.

Then he remembered he was not alone. He set the dagger back in its place before racing to his brother's side. "Pete, you okay?"

The blond-haired boy's eyes were open wide with fear. He looked at Edmund in confusion. Then it slowly caught up with him. He grabbed his little brother in a bone-crushing hug.

"Need...to...breathe…" the younger choked out laughingly.

"I'm sorry, Ed. I'm sorry," was all he said.

Edmund hugged him back, reassuringly. "Hey, it's alright. I'm fine. You're fine. We're all fine. There's nothing to be sorry about."

"I'm sorry I fell under her spell."

"You're not the only one."

Peter stared at him, his brow furrowed in confusion.

"She got to me, too. But it's okay now. She won't be bothering anyone ever again."

Peter released him with a small smile. "Thank you."

"Don't mention it."

After they sent for someone to retrieve the creature's body, Peter sent his little brother off to bed again with assurance that he would be okay. As he lay back on his bed, he again vowed silently to protect Edmund from all harm, just as he had for Peter.

Always.

* * *

 **Hope you liked it! Please review. Constructive criticism welcome, but please word it kindly.**


End file.
